ldw14fandomcom-20200214-history
House rules
Here you will find a list of all house rules in use in Living Dungeon World. = End of Session moves = End of session moves have been replaced, they are now: * Have you resolved a bond? Mark XP. * Have you fulfilled an alignment? Mark XP. * Have you done something useful for Al Madena? Mark XP. = Between-session moves = Between adventures, PCs can undertake one or more of the following activities: * Carouse: Spend 90% of your treasure (at least 90 coin) and briefly describe what you do with it on the FB page (or message us GMs). You will most likely be rewarded with an XP. * Boast of your exploits: Write a short report of your adventures and post it to the wiki. Mention it on Facebook, and the GMs will most likely reward you with an XP. * Contribute to our libraries: If you wish a boon from the Sultana, you should contribute to her books of knowledge about the outside world. Contribute meaningfully to the wiki and she may grant you a favour. * Add to our maps: If you hand in your maps to Cicic upon returning to Al Madena, we (the GMs) will update our current map of the World That Is to reflect your travels. = No gods = The gods no longer speak to us. You cannot play a cleric or paladin. If you really want to be a religious zealot, we have included the templar as a playable class. In addition, other classes cannot gain access to cleric spells. This means that the ranger cannot take the move A God Amidst the Wastes. = A more practical form of identification = Wizards can no longer take the Enchanter move. Instead, you'll have to find out what magical items do the old-fashioned way: point it at someone you don't like and say the command word. What's that? You don't know the command word? I guess you'll have to go on a quest to find that out, won't you? = Alignments = Alignments are now more drive-based and not necessarily tied to any moral alignment. You are encouraged to work out the moral complexities of your character through play. You may pick one off the list of examples below or make up your own, with GM approval.   * Put yourself at risk to protect someone else * Keep dangerous things away from those who would abuse them * Forgive someone for hurting you * Settle a confrontation without committing an act of violence * Ease the suffering of a person or place * Show mercy to one who doesn’t deserve it * Teach someone something * Do what you believe is right regardless of your orders * Leave someone yearning for you * Willingly face impossible odds for the thrill of it * Discover a hidden truth and reveal it * Rescue or help someone who doesn’t need it * Make a new enemy who you’ll regret * Avoid / escape from trouble without resolving it * Make a promise you can’t keep * Outwit a formidable opponent * Bring something of use back to Al Madena * Make someone acknowledge the effort you’ve put forth * Make your mark on a new place * Obtain something or someplace that is yours and only yours * Endanger yourself for the sake of riches * Impress another using your wealth or gear * Take revenge on someone who has slighted or injured you * Use someone as bait to give yourself an advantage * Take reckless and sudden action that puts an ally in danger * Encourage another towards unnecessary risk * Cause great collateral damage and don’t even care